Summer Swimming Lessons
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot. It's the summer holidays and Blaine wants to go swimming with Kurt but Kurt keeps avoiding going in the pool. Blaine is about to change this. Klaine! fluff Rated T for safety :


**Hey everyone and welcome to this little one-shot that I am happy to share with you all. **

**For those who read my story _Calligraphy _- I know I said I would write an epilogue but I haven't been able to get anything out. I'm really sorry but I can't think of anything good enough for you all and I don't want to give you anything that I haven't put effort or passion into. Maybe one day I will be able to get something out but for now I haven't been able to and I'm sorry for that :(**

**I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot and I apologize for any mistakes. **

**Summary: **_It's summer and Blaine takes it upon himself to teach Kurt how to swim._

* * *

**Summer Swimming Lessons **

"That's why you have been avoiding coming to the pool?" Blaine asked, staring at his boyfriend who was steadily avoiding his gaze. They were sitting in the shade on the lawn furniture at the Hummel house, enjoying the warmth of the summer day. Usually Kurt would be somewhere cool; in his room reading vogue or a good book, the cinema watching a movie he didn't really want to see but watched because he didn't want to be in the heat.

That was until Blaine became his boyfriend. Blaine loved summer and unlike Kurt who turned lobster red, Blaine tanned in the summer sun, leaving his skin a healthy brown. All summer Blaine had been inviting Kurt to come swimming with him and the Warbler's and every time Kurt had a valid excuse not to go; "dad needs help in the garage," or ' I promised Mercedes I would see this movie with her.'

Blaine could see Kurt was avoiding this and finally had enough and asked him about it. He hadn't expected this answer.

"Because you can't swim?"

Kurt picked at his shirt and avoided Blaine's gaze. He jumped slightly when Blaine took his hands but didn't look up.

"You could have told me," Blaine continued softly, his thumbs stroking the back of Kurt's hand. "I wouldn't have kept asking."

Kurt sighed and finally lifted his gaze. "It's embarrassing."

"It's not embarrassing," Blaine assured him with a small smile. "Lots of people can't swim."

Kurt gave a him a small, hopeful smile and Blaine pulled him into his lap, kissing his temple and Kurt nuzzled into his chest.

"So how come you never learnt?" Blaine asked curiously. "Surely even at a young age you weren't complaining about your hair?"

Kurt swatted Blaine's arm, causing him to chuckle and tighten his grip on Kurt. Kurt slowly traced idle patterns on Blaine's skin, feeling the warmth and sighed.

"My mum was teaching me," Kurt spoke softly and he felt Blaine freeze in his arms. "We only had a couple of lessons before she passed. I refused to keep learning."

"Oh Kurt. I'm sorry, I didn't –" Blaine stuttered and Kurt gently shushed him.

"It's okay. You didn't know," Kurt assured him gently, smiling at him adoringly. "Nobody knows. Everyone just assumes I just don't want to ruin my hair or my skin and I just let them think that."

Blaine gently ran his nose along Kurt's jaw line and Kurt melted back into his chest.

"Would you be opposed to me teaching you?" Blaine asked quietly. "You can say no. If that's something you want to keep between you and your mum I won't take that from you."

Kurt was silent and Blaine was about to apologize for overstepping when Kurt spoke.

"Okay."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"I want you to teach me," Kurt smiled and Blaine grinned back, pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

Kurt eyed the rippling water and then eyed his shirtless boyfriend who was standing waist deep, the water lapping at his side. Blaine was in board shorts, his hair wet and little water droplets sliding down his tanned skin. Kurt licked his lips subconsciously and blushed slightly.

It was perfectly okay for him to stare but Kurt feared his lack of concentration may hinder his swimming lesson, especially when his boyfriend looked that hot.

"Are you ready to come in?" Blaine asked. Kurt had been standing by the water's edge for ten minutes, the hot sun beating down on his pale back. Blaine had lathered him in sunscreen before they came out, not wanting for Kurt to get burnt. Blaine had been patient with Kurt, explaining what they were going to do before they came out.

"Okay," Kurt said in a small voice and Blaine waded towards the stairs. They were at Blaine's house, using the pool in the back yard. Carefully, Kurt stepped down on the first step and the water felt nice on his hot skin. Blaine reached him and gently took his hands. Kurt took a deep steadying breath and stepped down onto the second step. He reached the bottom and the water lapped at his hips.

A small dark blue boogie board floated beside them and Blaine grabbed it, still holding onto Kurt's hand tightly and he skimmed it over the surface towards them.

"Okay, so you remember how to doggy paddle right?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Okay. How about we do a few lengths of the pool doing that and then I can teach you how to do front stroke."

"Okay," Kurt swallowed. "You'll be with me the whole time right?"

Blaine smiled at him adoringly. "Of course I will be."

It was the first time Blaine had ever seen Kurt look so scared and so dependent on someone. It was just another side of Kurt that Blaine fell in love with.

"Ready?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. Slowly, Kurt lowered his torso into the water and Blaine started walking backwards, holding the front of the boogie board. Kurt started to kick his legs, water spraying up behind him. They did a few lengths of this before Blaine led Kurt back to the shallow end of the pool and they stood up again.

"Okay. Let's do front stroke," Blaine beamed. Blaine went through the motions, helping Kurt and correcting his moves. Kurt listened to Blaine intently and was enjoying himself more than he thought he would. Blaine had the same gentle and soothing teaching manner his mother had.

When Blaine deemed the move good they went back to the boogie board and Kurt began front stroke. They did a few laps before Kurt felt confident enough to do it with the aid of the board. Blaine swam along in front of him as he swam clumsily, making big splashes as he went.

He did two laps before he grew tired and Blaine caught him around the waist, keeping him afloat.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine beamed at Kurt who smiled right back, arms around Blaine's neck and legs supported in Blaine's arms.

"You are a really good teacher," Kurt smiles, positively beaming. "Thank you for doing this Blaine."

"Anything for you Kurt."

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into a kiss, his mouth sliding against his. The floated and kissed languidly, enjoying the time they had together. All though later when they got out of the pool and Kurt could see his skin turning red and Blaine would rub gel into his skin, Kurt wouldn't be to mad because Blaine had given him a beautiful memory and a skill he needed.

* * *

Blaine continued to teach Kurt through the summer and Kurt grew stronger and more confident with his strokes. School went back though and their lessons grew less and less.

When Will announced he was going to propose to Miss Pillsbury and suggested they do a number in the water, Blaine looked to Kurt who was beaming at him proudly. Blaine grinned back and gave him a wink. He was proud of Kurt and Blaine knew that his mum would be proud of him too.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review :) Happy reading!**


End file.
